


Liquid Luck

by G0NHEES



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, energy drinks, i don't know how to tag tbh, potterheads, seat mates, yoonbae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0NHEES/pseuds/G0NHEES
Summary: an au in which Jinyoung encounters an obnoxious seat mate not giving him the chance to sleep. Did I mention that this boy also poured his energy drink into his coffee and downed it in one go?
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung & Yoon Hyunsuk, Bae Jinyoung/Yoon Hyunsuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Liquid Luck

I flinch awake to people filling up the room, the whispering sounds of people chattering starting to engulf what was once a silent room. I brush aside the blue ends of my hair to see the digital wall clock. 7:18 a.m

I had arrived extra early today so I could review my notes for the bio test. I ended up sleeping halfway through my notes. I mentally wave my hand. It’s fine because I had reviewed the night before anyways. I had nothing to worry about.

I run a hand through my recently dyed hair and decide I would scan through my notes once more, to make sure. Even though I had read through my notes last night, another read wouldn’t hurt. Everyone fell silent when a thunderous sound came from the shoved chairs and tables that from their original positions.

“Damn it.”

Both my eyebrows raise as that was the first thing the boy mentions after bumping into the desks. The boy and I share a look and he ends it a few moments later. “Sorry.” He then proceeds to push the small tables back with his knee, tongue sticking out as he tries not to spill the coffee he was holding.

I gulp after witnessing such a scene. My eyes travel down to his long legs and before I knew it, my eyes were already lingering at his backside. I shake my head after realizing I had been staring.

Get it together, Jinyoung. This is no time for checking out a person you hardly know.

I go back to looking at my notes, but I got distracted right away by the same boy pulling out a chair and occupying the seat beside me. He greets me with a hasty nod before turning his attention towards his coffee.

I start mouthing terminologies that seem very important to myself. I force my eyes to a close as I try my hardest to get them into my head. “Hot, hot, hot, hot.” The boy sticks his tongue out and fan it, as if it would be of help. He appears to have burnt his tongue while sipping on his coffee.

The boy pauses as he became aware that he must have disturbed me and bows his head in apology. I draw in a sharp breath then skip a few pages.

I close the notebook in front of me shortly. Why bother anyways? It still won’t work if I’m always disturbed. I glance at my wristwatch and groan in frustration to see that not even five minutes had passed.

I place my chin above my hand and face away from the boy. Now that I don’t feel like studying, might as well try and get some sleep. I could feel my eyes starting to fall but I gain consciousness yet again when I sense a few taps on my shoulder.

I whip back with a death stare only to face a bashful expression on the boy’s face. “I’m sorry but do you have like a pen I could borrow?”

I didn’t want to delay any more time so I stuck my hand inside my bag and hand him it without a word. Good thing my hand found the pen within three seconds because that would be awkward if it stayed there for longer.

I was ready to drift into dreamland instead of recalling a few terms when I hear a clatter at the desk beside mine. “Oh, come on.” I take a peek to see a complete mess, opposite of expected from someone’s table. Will this guy ever let me sleep?

The boy beside me is checking several notebooks before stuffing them back inside his bag.

“Finally.” He picks up the notebook with an almost non-visible “bio” written on the corner along with his name: Yoon Hyunsuk. He shoves everything into his bag, not bothering to organize it.

He places his bag down beside his desk and opens the first few pages of his notes. For some reason, he accidentally hits the pencil making it roll on the floor. He sighs tiredly and ducks under his desk to reach for it.

He didn’t have any problems reaching for the pencil because of his long arms but the moment he tries to sit up, he groans as the back of his head bumps against the table.

Man, was this guy unlucky.

He rubs his head and I could see in the corner of my eye, his lower lip was pursed into a cute pout.

I shift my attention back to myself and MY well being so I could try to get some sleep for the third time already.

“Hey, are we doing something today?”

Not only was this guy unlucky, he was completely clueless too. Can’t a guy get some sleep around here?

Deciding I’ve had enough with questions and that I didn’t care if he had the “I-was-sick” excuse so he didn’t know, I slam my hand on the desk and click my tongue. Everyone whips their head to look at me, including Hyunsuk who was leaning towards another person’s desk. “Is everything alright?”

It was only then that I realized he wasn’t whispering to me, but to another person and that his whisper was just louder than the usual.

My head turns away slowly with my hand covering my face, another hand showing him the ‘ok’ sign. Things could not get more embarrassing than this. So much for thinking Hyunsuk was still talking to me.

News Flash: It’s Not All About You, Jinyoung.

“A test?!” Hyunsuk frantically flips through his notes and curses several times. “I’m going to die.”

He suddenly sticks his arm inside is backpack and pulls out an energy drink.

He carefully opens it and places it beside his half-consumed coffee.

I feel my eyes grow round with shock as I witness his next actions. He pours half the content of his energy drink into his coffee without stopping.

“I,” He holds the cup up to his lips, “Am going to die.” then proceeds to chug it down in one go.

My breath gets caught in my throat as my whole body shivers in disgust. That must’ve tasted bad.

My hands frantically land on my notes again, making me flip through it quickly as the professor arrives.

*******

I take a glimpse at the digital clock once more. Last ten minutes. I jot down the last few sentences within a minute or two. I‘m ready to get up and pass my paper, making me the first person to finish the test when Hyunsuk springs up and hands his paper within a blink of an eye.

I roll my eyes. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even have anything written on it. I go in front to pass my own and see Hyunsuk’s paper was faced down. I lean in a bit to see several scribbled answers until the back of the last page.

The professor clears his throat at me, making me force an awkward smile. Hyunsuk was ready to leave once I got back to my desk so I hold him back. “My pen?” The boy blinks at me in confusion.

“That was mine.” He points to himself, making me furrow my eyebrows. “Uh, I lent you that pen and I’m going to have to need it back.”

The professor clears his throat again, letting us know that the class wasn’t yet over and people we’re still taking their tests.

“Look, just give me back the pen and I’ll be out of your hair.”

Hyunsuk sighs and slips his right hand into his pocket, taking out my pen shortly. He shows it to me first, then sets it down on the desk before taking his leave.

I take what is rightfully mine and start fixing my things. I had cleared my desk and everything was already inside my bag when I spot a piece of paper on the floor. Must’ve been one of those randomly inserted notes trying to go missing yet again.

As I bend down to pick it up, I see it wasn’t my handwriting. Just as I was about to read what was written on the paper, the bell rings, signifying the end of class and the start of another in about five minutes.

I walk out of the room and head to my next class, saving the note to read for later. The bio test just finished and I’m quite confident with it so it probably won’t wasn’t be all that important anyway.

I sit down on a desk in the middle of the room, arriving with about no minutes to spare. I groan in frustration as the professor starts the class in no time.

It wasn’t until I was bored out of my mind that I remembered the note I picked up. I take it out of my pocket to read.

_Hey,_

_You dyed your hair. It looks good on you. Though I still like you raven haired. By the way, nice sweater._

_P.S that was basically me saying I like you and I’m sorry for being annoying earlier._

_P.P.S that really was my pen_

I tried my hardest not to grin as the professor calls on me to recite in front of the class. Crap. How am I supposed to recite after reading that?

*******

I stretch and yawn as the class finally finishes with the professor dismissing us early and me not absorbing anything that was discussed today. I get a free period in an hour so I’ll probably just brush up on that later with a bit of light reading, hoping we won’t have a pop quiz the next time we meet.

As I turn around, I see a few reminders written on the board that I had forgotten to jot down. I take out the pen from my pocket and start writing it down in the palm of my hand when I notice the characters for Hyunsuk’s name on the pen.

I could feel my face scrunch up. Why would his name be on my pen? Unless it really was his? I was looking at the pen as I make my way out of the room and in doing so, I bump into another person. “I’m sorry, I-“

My eyes meet those of the person who owns the very pen I am holding right now. “It’s you again.”

“Indeed, it is.”

“Here,” I hand him his pen. Making it not rightfully mine although I didn’t even know how it became his. “I wasn’t quite sure how you’re name got there but it is still yours so.”

He takes it from me with a triumphant grin. “Just my luck.”

“But actually,” he adds, “you borrowed this from me a few days ago.”

“I did?” I wrinkle my nose at his sudden declaration but it takes me no time at all to remember. We had to copy a few things from the professor that day but I didn’t have any pens on me.

It wasn’t hard to borrow from people back then, but the person beside me had already started writing and he already seemed absorbed. I didn’t have the guts to disturb him so I turn back to my other option who was Hyunsuk. But of course, I didn’t know who he was at the time.

He almost never talks unless called upon and I wasn’t interested at the people being told to recite. I wasn’t interested at anyone at all actually, until today.

“Huh, guess I did.” I scratch my head and face Hyunsuk who had his teeth out with a beaming smile. “So you up for that date later?”

I stare at him blankly. “Well, aren’t you confident? What happened to the shy, clumsy, he-who-never-talks guy from bio?”

“I don’t know for sure, but I think it’s the Energy drink infused coffee I had earlier. I got lucky right after.”

“That sounds fun. It’s like that one potion for luck, Felix Felicis.”

“Liquid Luck.” We utter in unison. We both share a look and then chuckle at the same time.

“Fellow Potterhead, I see?” I cock my head to the side, with him raising his nose in the air with a small frown. “Not really.”

Pfft. Typical “I don’t want to make you think I’m a geek for this stuff so I’m pretending I don’t like it that much by saying I’m not but I actually do like it” response. “I’m pretty sure Felix Felicis doesn’t taste as bad as yours, though?”

“It’s not that bad. It did taste as if a hyperactive unicorn crapped on my coffee, though.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be bad?” He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. The bell rings, signifying only five more minutes ‘til the next class.

“So, later at Five?” He rubs his hands together while I cross my arms in front of my chest. “What makes you so sure I’m agreeing to go out with you?”

“Like I said, it’s my luck.”

“We both know that doesn’t exist, Hyunsuk.”

“Ooo first name basis, I like this already.” I narrow my eyes at him as he pouts at me. “If we forget about the drink, I know you still want to.”

“Is that so?” I cross my arms. “Yeah,” he mirrors my actions in a sassy way. “You were checking me out earlier. Isn’t that enough evidence?”

That may be true, but there was no way in hell that he would have seen that. “That’s..That’s still not valid.” I look away, feeling my cheeks itch as it heats up.

“Fine then. The note, do you have it with you?” He points at me. “What has that got to do with the date, other than the fact that you confessed with your newfound confidence?”

“Isn’t my confession good enough for you to agree to go on a date with me?” I arch a brow as he raises both his arms in surrender. “Okay, okay. But really, the answer you’re looking for is at the back of the note I gave you.”

My hand searches for the small slip of paper inside my pocket for a few seconds before I finally get a hold of it. I check the back of the paper to see a condition.

_Because you have insisted on being the owner of the pen, there will be no returns. If you decide to return it anyway, there will be a fee._

_The fee will be at the cost of a date with me, Yoon Hyunsuk._

I look up at the boy with narrowed eyes. This guy is cunning. Definitely deserving of Slytherin robes. Like me.

I don’t know if it was Hyunsuk’s version of Liquid Luck doing its job or if it was me not hating the idea of going on a date with him.

Eitherway, we all know what answer I’m going with.

**Author's Note:**

> my first yoonbae au !!! ik it’s 2.4k words but it sucks lmao i really tried though :(
> 
> please leave your thoughts below or on my cc hehe!!
> 
> thank u for reading <333  
> twt and cc: @baessthetics


End file.
